


Caught

by Serani



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon - TV, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serani/pseuds/Serani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> This is my idea of what happened after the omake at the end of the filler episode Animal District (Shippuuden 185).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> You MUST have an account to view this gallery!

**Disclaimer:**   
  Izumo and Kotetsu (along with the rest) are part of the Naruto world which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  The plot is mine.

  


  


  


  


“SHIZUNE!” Tsunade bellowed as she pulled the door closed behind her. She heard frantic voices on the other side and smirked, throwing a quick locking jutsu over her shoulder.

Shizune came running down the hall, Ton-ton in her arms. “Lady Tsunade? What’s wrong?” She asked as she looked around frantically for the emergency then came to a screeching halt in front of the Hokage. “Lady Tsunade?”

“Nothing’s wrong. Except that you win another bet. Why do you bet against me?” Tsunade grouched.

“Because I win,” Shizune answered. “Which bet did I win this time?”

Tsunade crossed her arms over her ample chest. “Izumo and Kotetsu.”

Shizune’s lips twitched. “How do you know this?”

Tsunade pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. There were muffled shouts and pounding fists heard through the door. “They’re in there right now. I walked in on them holding hands and making eyes at each other.

Shizune grinned. “That’s dinner tonight. And an extra half hour of paperwork.”

Tsunade sighed. “I know, I know. But first, you have to help me. See, I’m not one hundred percent convinced that they’re clear on their feelings for each other yet.”

“I could have told you that,” Shizune retorted. “But I’ve seen them look at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking.” She grinned. “So, what are we going to do?”

“Think we can live without them for the afternoon?”

Shizune pondered that a moment, then nodded. “Yeah, we can get by. Why?”

“Okay. Here’s what we’re going to do.” Tsunade said, her devilish streak showing in the grin that spread across her face.

* * *

“I don’t think they’re going to answer.” Izumo said, standing back.

“HEY! LET US OUT! YOU LOCKED THE DOOR!” Kotetsu shouted.

“Ko…” Izumo said, losing patience, but Kotetsu wasn’t listening. He was too busy pounding and shouting and Izumo finally reached up, grabbed a few spikes and pulled, hard. “KO!”

“WHAT?!” Kotetsu turned to Izumo, hand going up to rub at his scalp.

Izumo just stood there a moment with his visible eyebrow raised and waited. “Oh, sorry. What?” Kotetsu asked.

“They’re not coming back yet. They’ve locked us in.”

“Well, we can get out of this. We’ll have to pay for the door, but…” Ko shrugged and started to pull the scroll out that stored his conch mace.

“Wait!” Izumo said when he heard a sound outside. He held a hand up and turned his ear toward the door.

“What? Izu…”

“SHH!” Izumo said, throwing a hand over Kotetsu’s mouth then pressed his ear to the door again. His eyes widened and he threw a hand up over his own mouth to keep from making a sound. Thankfully, Kotetsu continued to just look puzzled… and was far enough away from the door to be able hear anything.

He moved his hand away from Ko’s mouth and held up one finger. He couldn’t hear everything, but he caught a few snippets. _Not… percent… clear on… feelings… each other,_ and _look at each other…other wasn’t looking_ and finally _without them… afternoon?_ His eyes widened even more when he heard Tsunade say _we’re going to do_.

He stared at his friend, suddenly terrified. Kotetsu had _no idea_ how he felt. He’d been _very_ careful to keep it hidden. Ko had gone on and on about how good their friendship was and how important it was that they always stay good friends and how he didn’t want to do anything to mess it up and so on. And when Izumo had finally realized that what he felt was _love_ he’d been terrified of saying something to his friend and have Ko say that they should just be friends and that it _would_ mess things up if they did something different.

So he’d kept his mouth shut. And he wasn’t about to let it out now.

He spun around and started pounding on the door, shouting again to let them out. He stopped when he realized Kotetsu wasn’t pounding, too. Ko stood back, arms crossed over his chest, one eyebrow up. “Izu?”

“I… thought we wanted out of here.” Izumo said, nervously.

“What did you hear?” Kotetsu asked.

“Um. Nothing.” Izumo said, too quickly. “Just thought…I heard them walking away.”

“Walking away,” Kotetsu said, obviously not believing him.

“Yeah.” Izumo nodded.

“Then how can I still hear them out there now?”

“You can hear them?” Izumo asked.

Kotetsu nodded. “But… you’re all the way over there,” Izumo said, pointing unnecessarily.

Kotetsu smirked. “I’ve always had better hearing than you, goof ball, remember?”

“Oh. Yeah.” Izumo said, lamely, then another thought occurred to him. How much had his friend heard over the years? They’d been sharing an apartment since they made chuunin. They had separate bedrooms, of course, but the walls weren’t exactly thick. He’d tried to keep any noise he made quiet - and unfortunately, there’d been plenty of it, liberally laced with his friend’s name and certain “f” words - but what if… His eyes widened and he valiantly fought the blush that wanted to take over.

Kotetsu gave him a puzzled look, though, and he shook himself mentally. “What?” Ko asked and he shrugged.

“Nothing, just… trying to figure out how we’re getting out of here,” Izumo answered.

“Right,” Kotetsu said, staring at him for another moment with that look on his face again. Then he finally pulled the scroll out that stored his mace. He opened it up, the mace landed in his hand and Izumo backed up to the desk in the middle of the room to wait. Kotetsu swing the mace with all of his strength and…

It bounced back without touching the door. “What the hell?” Kotetsu shouted in surprise.

“Jutsu,” Izumo muttered. “Sealing jutsu.”

“What?” Kotetsu asked, looking over his shoulder at his friend.

“Sealing justu. It’s not just locked at the knob or whatever. She put a jutsu on it so we couldn’t break it open, either.”

“Why would she do that?” Kotetsu asked, an irritated scowl crossing his face.

“Um… I have no idea,” Izumo said, swallowing his nervousness. He glanced at Ko again, then back at the door, trying to think quickly. “Maybe… she thinks we can solve he code.”

Kotetsu simply blinked at him. “And she locked us in here because of it?”

“Right. You know, work under pressure or something,” Izumo said, nodding and knowing it sounded ridiculous.

“Under pressure. Right.” Ko stared at him, then shook his head, his spikes bouncing and Izumo was reminded of his dream the night before… of those spikes bouncing for a whole other reason. He shook his head to clear it as Ko walked over to the desk and stared again at the numbers on the paper. Izumo watched him, knowing his friend didn’t really believe it had anything to do with the code and wondering what he was thinking.

He sighed and went back to considering the door but he already knew there was no way to open it. He turned to look over the rest of the room. There were no windows and though the ceiling was made up of open tiles, he had a feeling they’d be sealed, too. He frowned, lost in thought. Then he saw the paper slide under the door.

He glanced over his shoulder at Kotetsu, who was still standing by the desk staring at the code. He turned back around, blocking the view of the paper with his body and opened it up.

  


 _Kotetsu and Izumo,_

 _It’s about time you two admit your feelings for each other! But I think you might need a little help getting things moving further. I’ve sealed the room, you can’t get out; the door can’t be unlocked or broken. The only thing that can get out is another piece of paper through the slit at the bottom of the door. And before you try it, a paper bomb won’t work, either. You’ve got the rest of the afternoon. I expect you two to have worked things out by the time your shift starts tomorrow morning._

 _And for God’s sake, if you make a… mess… clean up after yourselves._

 _-Tsunade_

 _P.S. I expect to see_ both _of your signatures on the note you pass back out. I’ll know if you try to forge it, Izumo. And if you do, I’ll push a Life Partner agreement under the door, instead._

 _  
_

Izumo gaped at the note, especially the post script, glanced over his shoulder again then looked back down at it. He knew his cheeks were bright red over the last line before her signature. Like _that_ was likely to happen. But… he had more pressing problems.

She _knew._ Oh _shit._ And it was even worse that she knew _he_ was the one with the feelings. Had he been that transparent? He didn’t think he had with Kotetsu, or his friend would have said something, right? But… Well, it didn’t matter, now.

He swallowed hard and turned to his friend. What the hell was he supposed to do? What would she do if he didn’t show the note to Kotetsu? Or… tried to forge the signature, anyway?

Images of large slugs and people flying out of her office to crash into the wall on the opposite side of the hallway danced through his mind and he winced. Obviously, that wasn’t going to be an option. So, how was he supposed to do this? Could he play it off? Convince Kotetsu that she was imagining things?

He’d never been adept at lying to his friend; they’d been friends since their first day at the academy. The other man knew him as well as, and sometimes better than, he knew himself. Except, maybe, for not having figured out that he was in love. With his best friend. He gulped again and took a deep breath. “Ko?”

“Hmm?” Kotetsu asked, obviously distracted. Izumo turned around and watched his friend. He had a thoughtful look on his face as he considered the code and was, at the moment, not paying attention to Izumo. He used the moment to try to get a hold of himself. “I wonder if they considered his books?”

“What?” Izumo asked, momentarily distracted.

“His books. You know, the _Icha Icha_ books. Maybe it has something to do with one of his books. Page numbers or particular words or something.” Kotetsu frowned down at the desk.

Izumo stepped over and stared down with Kotetsu. “Page numbers? But which book?”

Kotetsu shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t read them. Do you?”

Izumo rolled his eyes. “You know very well, I don’t. I’m not even remotely interested in reading about the over-breasted women he writes about. I’m not interested in breasts at all, for that matter. You know that.”

“Yeah,” Ko said, his head coming up and giving him a shrewd look. “Maybe they ought to ask Kakashi about the code.” He glanced down, then, at the paper in Izumo’s hand. “What’s that?”

“What’s what?” Izumo asked and started praying to every possible deity he could think of to get him out of this. Somehow, he doubted they’d listen.

Kotetsu didn’t bother answering that question. He crossed his arms over his chest again, shifted his weight to one foot and just… waited.

Izumo gulped again and knew his color had drained. If he didn’t get a hold of himself, there was _no_ way he could convince Ko that Tsunade was imagining things.

Not that he held out much hope that he could, anyway.

He lifted the paper and handed it to his friend. Kotetsu took it, looked Izumo over once then stared down at the paper, reading it quickly. He glanced up at Izumo again, then back at the paper, reading it once more. Izumo couldn’t quite decipher the expression on his friend’s face. “Um…” Kotetsu started.

That wasn’t very hopeful. “She’s crazy.” Izumo said. “I, um, I think the pressure of being Hokage has finally gotten to her.” He nodded, hoping he sounded a lot steadier than he felt.

“Crazy, yeah.” Ko said. He set the paper on the desk next to the code, re-crossed his arms and considered his friend. “Why is she crazy?”

“Excuse me?” Izumo blinked at him.

“Why is she crazy?” Kotetsu repeated, patiently.

“Well, because, um she thinks we have feelings for each other. And that’s crazy… right?” Izumo stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep from fidgeting. This was _not_ going well.

“Well, we do have feelings for each other,” Kotetsu said, shrugging one shoulder.

“We… do?” Izumo asked, his eyes widening.

“Of course we do. We’re best friends, right?”

“Uh…” Izumo blinked again. Something wasn’t quite right here. Did he miss the post script? “Of course we are. But, um, I… don’t think that’s what she meant.” Maybe the floor would open up for him. Oh… he didn’t try transporting. He wondered if maybe she’d forgotten or thought they didn’t know how, since they were only chuunin. They’d both been working on learning new jutsus and that was one of the first they’d taught themselves.

“I know very well that’s not what she meant,” Kotetsu said, interrupting his train of thought.

“You know, we should try transporting,” Izumo said, trying to derail the conversation.

“Transporting?” Kotetsu asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, you know, out of the room.” Izumo motioned toward the door with one hand.

“You really think she didn’t think of that?”

“Maybe… maybe she doesn’t think we’re capable of it.” Izumo nodded. That sounded reasonable.

“Except we did it in front of her just last week,” Kotetsu pointed out.

Oh shit. “We did?” Izumo blinked, hoping he looked like he really did forget. Even though he remembered the whole thing quite well, now that Ko had mentioned it.

“Yes. We were showing off. Which, if you’ll recall, she commended us for.”

“Oh. Right. Well, um, okay, there has to be a way out of the room,” Izumo said, turning back to look around the room.

“We _could_ just do what the note says we should do,” Kotetsu said, quietly.

Izumo turned back around and stared at his friend. “Do?”

“Yeah. We could write a note, tell her we admitted our feelings for each other and sign off on it,” Kotetsu explained.

“We… could, right.” Izumo nodded decisively and started around the desk to dig out paper and pen. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of it. Just tell her what she wanted to hear. Kotetsu said nothing as he opened the drawers until he found what he was looking for. “Okay, um, how should we word it?” Izumo asked, looking up at his friend.

“Well,” Kotetsu started, moving around behind Izumo. “Maybe, to start with, I should write it,” Ko said in Izumo’s ear. “Since you seem to be a little shaky.”

Izumo gulped audibly. “Uh…” He tightened his hand on the pen and nearly snapped it. Kotetsu plucked it out of his hand, nudged him with a shoulder and Izumo gratefully stood up, moving to the side to give his friend the chair.

“Right. Now, let’s see,” Kotetsu said, considering the blank sheet in front of him. “Dear Tsunade,” he started, writing carefully. “Izumo and I…” he paused and looked over at his friend. “Hmm. I’m not sure what to say here. Let me think,” he tapped the pen against his chin. “Oh! ‘Izumo and I have talked things over and you are right. It was about time we admitted our feelings to each other’.”

“Ko?” Izumo started, his throat dry. He tried to swallow, but was having a very difficult time of it.

“Hmm?” Kotetsu asked, looking over at his friend.

“I’m… um… not sure if she’ll believe us if we just parrot back the same thing.” He congratulated himself on sounding so calm.

“Oh, I was just starting.” Kotetsu nodded, “just wait.” He tilted his head to consider his words some more. “Ah! ‘and we realized that we…”

“KO!” Izumo shouted. He couldn’t do this, he could _not_ do this. His heart was pounding, his palms were sweaty and he was having trouble breathing. He didn’t think he could write that after all and not have Kotetsu see the truth in his face. He took a deep breath.

“What, Izu?” Kotetsu asked, eyebrows up.

“Um… we… uh… shouldn’t lie to her.”

“Lie?” Kotetsu asked.

“Yeah. She might figure it out, you know. I mean, if we tell her… you know. Then when we go back out and go back to work and, well, you know…” Izumo stuttered through it.

“I’m afraid I don’t know. What, my dear Izumo, would we be lying about?”

Izumo realized he hadn’t let Kotetsu get to the part of just _how_ they felt about each other. “Oh, well, I just assumed… um… what were you going to say?” Izumo asked. He wished he had a mirror right about then. He figured his face was an odd combination of pale white and bright red.

Kotetsu considered him a minute, then seemed to come to a decision. He put the pen down and turned the chair to face Izumo. “I figured I’d tell her the truth.”

“Truth?” Izumo was starting to feel like he was about two lines behind the dialogue.

“Yes. Truth,” Kotetsu confirmed

“Uh…” Izumo shook his head. “You mean that we’re best friends and always have been and always will be, right?” He asked, feeling the panic rising.

“Well, that is true, yes. But isn’t there something else, too?” Kotetsu asked, calmly. _Too_ calmly, but Izumo was panicking a bit too much to notice.

Izumo blinked at him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He balled his hands into fists in his pockets, still trying to keep from fidgeting too badly. It wasn’t working.

“I think you do.” Kotetsu stood up and took the half step closer to his friend.

“I d-do?” Izumo asked. God, he was close, too close. _Way_ too close. Izumo could smell him, that woodsy cologne Ko used, the soap with the hint of mint and the faint smell of ink that always seemed to cling to him. He hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes until he felt a hand on his waist. They flew open to see the slanted ones of his best friend barely more than a few centimeters from his own face. “K-Ko?” It came out with a bit of a squeak.

“And I think I know what we should do.” Kotetsu said, his other hand resting on the other side of Izumo’s waist.

“I… th-thought we’d already d-decided w-what to do.” Izumo’s mouth snapped closed.

“I’ve thought of a better idea,” Kotetsu said then stepped back.

Izumo’s breath rushed in followed by disappointment and loss. He barely resisted the urge to whimper and grab at his friend. He pulled himself together with great effort. “Ko? What….what idea?”

“I think you should write out the note… tell her we’ve admitted that we’re madly in love with each other, can’t live without each other and we’re eternally grateful to her for pushing us into this.”

Izumo blinked at his friend, too shocked to say a single word.

“Then, you need to sign both of our names. But… and this is important… make sure to mess mine up just a little bit. Because I know you can forge it perfectly,” Kotetsu said, steering Izumo into the chair.

“But… but… didn’t you see the post script? If she knows I forged it, she’ll… she’ll…” he couldn’t bring himself to say it.

Kotetsu didn’t respond at first, instead, he swiveled the chair and pushed it a little closer to the desk. He picked up the pen and put it back into Izumo’s hand and slid the paper so that it was under his writing hand. “Hmm. We should try a fresh sheet. Hang on.” Kotetsu pulled the drawer open that they’d found the paper in earlier and got a clean piece, setting it in place of the other one. “Don’t want my handwriting on it.” He nodded toward it.

Izumo blinked at him, not moving. “But, Ko… If… if she knows I…”

“Go on.” Kotetsu pointed at the paper and Izumo, with no real alternative turned back to it. He tightened his grip on the pen, took a deep breath and started writing. Kotetsu watched him write, leaning over his shoulder which only made Izumo’s hand want to shake more. “Don’t forget the part about being eternally grateful.”

“I was getting to that,” Izumo retorted, with an irritated scowl.

“Okay. Just making sure you remembered it all,” Kotetsu said and Izumo turned back to the paper with a quiet huff.

After a few unnerving minutes with no sound in the room but the scratch of pen on paper, Izumo finished the note, looked it over again then wrote out the kanji for his name at the bottom. He glanced at Kotetsu. “Are you sure I should forge this?”

“Positive.” Kotetsu nodded his assurance and, with a deep breath, Izumo added Kotetsu’s signature next to his own. Kotetsu picked up the paper, looked it over again, inspected his “signature,” nodded and folded it up.

He went over to the door and knocked. “Yes?” He heard Shizune’s muffled voice through the door.

Kotetsu didn’t speak, just pushed the note under the slot. Izumo and Kotetsu stared at each other in silence then heard a quiet grumble on the other side. A moment later, there was the sound of retreating stomps.

Izumo moved over to the door and stood with Kotetsu, both of them with their eyes trained on the space at the bottom of the door. They didn’t have to wait too long. It felt like forever, but was probably only about five minutes when there were more steps outside. As they watched, two more pieces of paper came through under the door.

Izumo reached for them, but Kotetsu got to them first. The top sheet was obviously a note and the bottom a form of some kind. Izumo was sure he knew what it was.

  


 _Izumo,_

 _I told you what would happen if you forged the signature. So here, instead, is the Life Partner agreement I threatened you with. If you want a ceremony, you’ll have to talk to me about it later. In the meantime, you and Kotetsu can sit in there until morning. There’s a small bathroom off of that office and I’ve unsealed it, so you can use it, but you won’t be able to get past it. There’s food in the left drawer of the desk, but if you drink all of my sake, I’ll kill you._

 _I’ll be by in the morning to get the signed form. Have a good night!_

 _-Tsunade_

 _p.s. I’ve put a sound barrier on the room, so you don’t have to worry about making noise. And so no one tries to rescue you. But mostly so your noise doesn’t get out._

 _p.p.s. Don’t forget to clean up your… mess._

 _  
_

Izumo stared in horrified shock at the note. Mostly because there was no way he could look up at his friend right then without Kotetsu seeing the horror, the fear and… want on his face. They were trapped in there _overnight_. Together. Alone.

It wasn’t like they’d never been alone overnight before. But not since he’d figured out he was in love with Ko! And it was usually on missions… with other teammates!

This was definitely _not_ the same. Overnight. Alone in the same room. While he was in love with his friend. And… they had to sign a _Life Partner_ agreement to get out!

 _Oh hell._

  


  


  


  



	2. Caught, Part 2

**Disclaimer:**   
  Izumo and Kotetsu (along with the rest) are part of the Naruto world which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  The plot is mine.

  


Kotetsu watched his friend's reaction, working hard to hide the amusement at the situation they were in. He'd been trying to figure out how to approach Izumo about them for the longest time. He'd been too afraid of messing up the friendship they had. What if it didn't work out? What would happen to being best friends? He'd wanted to get past those questions, needed to do something, but he didn't know what. So when this fell into their laps, it had been too good to pass up.

Izumo was going to kill him when his friend figured out what he'd done. When he calmed down and realized that Kotetsu had maneuvered them into the agreement, he was going to be very mad. Ko glanced at it, now, and hoped to hell Izumo really wanted to go that far with their relationship. Well, in the end, agreements like that could be dissolved. He just  _really_  hoped theirs wouldn't be.

For now, they had to do something. Neither of them had made a move since the new papers had been pushed under the door and they'd read them. Kotetsu took a deep breath. "Should we… see what food there is?" He asked and Izumo's head snapped up.

His… he hoped future lover - or partner… looked near death. "Are… are you okay, Izu?"

"Uh… Not really, I'm not feeling so good," Izumo said, and around the paleness, he did look a bit green.

Kotetsu grabbed Izumo's elbow and steered him toward the big chair behind the desk again. "Sit. I'll get you some water." He rooted around in the desk until he found the cups and sake serving bottles. He grabbed one and hurried into the bathroom, returning with a bottle filled with water. "Drink."

Izumo dutifully swallowed some of the water and he looked a little steadier when he did. He started to unzip his vest and Kotetsu smacked his hands away, taking care of it for him. Ko pulled the bandana off of Izu's head and fanned him a little. "Are you okay?"

Izumo looked up at him, then drank a little more of the water before finally nodding. "Yeah, I'll be okay." His friend still looked a little green around the edges, though and Kotetsu realized he was going to have to confess soon, after the reaction Izumo was having, but he just couldn't quite yet. He was rather hoping that things would go differently that night and he could confess the next day so that he didn't spend a night with his… hopefully… lover mad at him.

But Izumo still wasn't looking so good, and the only thing Kotetsu could think of to help would be to clear a few things up. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Um, Izu…" he started, but stalled. How the hell did he say this? "Uh…"

"We're going to have to sign it." Izumo said, sounding like he was still in shock. "She won't let us out until we do. And then… and then… we'll be…" he swallowed and _finally_  looked at Kotetsu. "We'll be… li-life partners. I mean… hus…" he shook his head, apparently unable to finish the word.

Kotetsu felt a moment of real fear. Had he read his friend wrong? Did Izumo…  _not_ think of him that way? Ko had been fairly convinced, based on the reaction to the first note, that he  _had_  wanted more. But…

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and considered his friend a moment. Izumo was still staring as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing and maybe… just maybe he couldn't. Ko swallowed around his dry throat then licked his lips. "Um, would that be so bad?" His voice was so quiet, he didn't know if Izumo could even hear him.

His friend blinked at him. "Ko?"

He took a deep breath and tried again. For God's sake, he could face Akatsuki, he could cheerfully dispatch any number of enemy ninja, even ninja ostriches - he shook that away… but saying this… He swallowed again and tried once more. "Would that be so bad?"

Izumo stared at him. "You mean… partners?"

Kotetsu didn't try to speak, this time. He simply nodded.

The expressive brown eye widened. "No, I…" he cleared his throat. "It wouldn't but… Ko… I th-thought… you didn't… and that we…"

"That I didn't feel that way and since we're such good friends maybe we shouldn't try to mess that up?" Kotetsu asked, balling his hands into fists and rocking back on his heels.

Izumo nodded mutely.

"What if… what if I did… what if I'd rather take that chance?" Ko bit at his bottom lip, his nerves finally fraying badly.

"What if you would…" Izumo said, almost to himself. He dropped his gaze from Kotetsu to the papers on the desk and then back to his friend.

Izumo blinked again, and stared at the paper in front of him. The words across the top were in big, bold letters. "Life Partner License Application." It wasn't  _actually_ the agreement, just the application for one. But signing it was only a half step shy of signing the agreement itself and neither of them would want to do it and then back out. If they went that far with it, they'd go all the way.

Konoha actually used the same one for all of its marriages. Kotetsu had spent many afternoons filing them. He hadn't actually thought he'd file his  _own_ , but now that it was there, he found himself hoping he would be.

"Would you?" Kotetsu finally asked.

"Would I…? OH, would I want to take the chance?" Izumo asked then glanced at the paper again. Kotetsu watched him swallow. He took a deep breath, stole another look through his hair at his friend then finally, "Yeah, I would."

Kotetsu felt the tension drain from him in a big rush until he was almost dizzy with the relief. His smile spread quickly until it was a full grin. "Well, then. Why don't we fill it out?"

"Um… you didn't tell me if you really want to," Izumo pointed out.

Kotetsu shook his head. "Sorry. Yeah, I do." He paused and knew his cheeks were turning bright red. "You know all those times I said 'Love you, Izu' in that kind of goofy way?"

"Yeah…" Izumo said, carefully.

Kotetsu swallowed. "I wasn't joking. I wasn't really being goofy."

Izumo's eye widened again. "You weren't?"

Kotetsu shook his head again.

Now Izumo  _did_  smile. "Me, either."

Kotetsu grinned again. "It was my way of trying to let you know. I guess it didn't work, huh?"

Izumo laughed. "No, no it didn't. But… it didn't for me, either, so I guess I can't say too much."

"Aren't we the pair?" Kotetsu asked then moved around the desk and leaned back against it. Izumo stood up and stepped closer to Ko who put his hands on Izumo's waist and pulled his lover up against him. "Forget the form for now. I can think of something better to do than worry about a piece of paper."

"What if I'm old fashioned?" Izumo asked, the teasing light in his eye. "What if I want the paper signed before we do?"

Kotetsu laughed. "Right. I know better, Izu. I'm still your best friend, remember?"

Izumo chuckled. "Okay, okay, yeah, you do. And you are. We're… still going to be best friends, right?" He asked, biting his lip.

Kotetsu nodded. "Yeah, I don't think that's going to change." He leaned forward then until he was just a breath away from Izumo's lips and the slanted eyes darted up to Izumo's visible brown one. He reached up and pushed back the hair over his other eye. When both were looking at him, he said, "I love you, Izumo."

"I love you, Kotetsu," Izumo breathed. He closed the tiny distance then and their lips met for the first time.

It was like nothing either had ever imagined. They hadn't exactly been celibate all their lives - they'd certainly had their share of sexual partners over the years. But neither of them could remember a single kiss feeling like that, either. Their lips had barely met, just a brush of them, and it went through both of them.

Izumo's hands came up to frame Kotetsu's face and he pulled back a moment to stare at the other man. His best friend - now his lover, soon to be partner… and husband. He couldn't quite fathom it, but it  _had_  just happened. He leaned in again, capturing his lover's lips, nibbling gently on them.

Kotetsu wrapped his arms more tightly around Izumo working to take the kiss deeper, opening his mouth to taste and learn a part of his friend he'd only ever dreamed about. Tongues tangled then, and the taste - the taste of the tea Izu always drank, the ramen they had for lunch… but there was something else too, something that was just him and Kotetsu got lost in it. He moaned quietly almost drunk on the feel of his lover's body against him.

Izumo pulled back, tugging on the zipper of Kotetsu's vest and after a brief fight, the heavy fabric was tossed to the side. He dove back in for another kiss, another taste. Hands speared through the thick black spikes, tugging gently as the kiss shifted from soft wonder to hard need.

The strong hands on Izumo's waist slid around to cup his ass, squeezing and pulling him closer in. Arousals rubbed, moans escaped and need burned hotter. Kotetsu nipped a trail along Izumo's jaw pausing to tease a spot he found right behind one ear. The reaction in the sensitive skin dragged another moan from his lover and Kotetsu felt himself harden even more.

"God…Izu…" Kotetsu whispered, the feel of this incredible body almost too much. He needed to feel more, touch more, know more and he pulled at the uniform shirt until it was off and tossed, landing in the vague direction of the door.

He paused to stare at the taut muscles, the defined chest that the shinobi uniform was so good at hiding. His friend - no lover - was built, and after a quick glance up into Izumo's face, he bent and tasted the skin over one collarbone. Izu sucked in a breath sharply, his hands involuntarily tightening in Ko's spikes.

Rough hands traced lazy paths along the mostly smooth skin. Kotetsu found himself insanely grateful in that moment that they  _were_ desk jockeys. The lack of scars on Izumo's body was a vivid reminder that, with any luck, he'd have this man around for a very long time.

Ko turned them around and with the sweep of an arm knocked the papers and pen off of the desk. He pushed Izumo back onto it, working his way over that incredible chest with his lips, paused to nip here and suck there. He took a nipple into his mouth, earning himself a loud groan then traced the lines of muscles and the edge of navel.

He paused at the belt, his eyes travelling up to meet the brown depths watching him. The naked need and want in them nearly stunned him. He swallowed around his dry throat then carefully worked the length of leather out of the buckle. Keeping his eyes on Izu's he opened the button and slowly pulled on the zipper. He parted the fabric just enough to ghost his lips across the skin at the edge of his lover's waistband.

He dropped a very gentle kiss on top of the arousal straining against the white cotton, then stepped back and reached down for one sandal. It made a soft 'plop' as it landed on the wooden floor and another plop followed a few seconds later. Izumo watched him, his arms lying alongside his head, his breathing harsh as he fought for control and sanity. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips as he took in the sight of Ko undressing him and Kotetsu watched as his chest stuttered with a hitched breath.

Ko slowly unwound the bandages at the bottom of Izumo's legs, a seduction almost of itself. He was drawing this out, their first time together, determined to give them something to remember. When he'd finally removed the strips from one leg, he let them drop and his fingers moved to and dancee over the ankle of his other leg.

He took his time again on this one, until he was the one having trouble breathing, much less going slow. He wanted this man naked  _now_ , and it took everything he had to restrain himself. He'd spent so many nights thinking about him, dreaming, wishing and hoping.

And now that it was here he was a little afraid he was going to wake up.

The other set of bandages dropped to the floor and Ko leaned back over his lover, lips travelling along bare skin again, tasting and teasing once more. He let his hand trail up a still-clothed thigh, his fingers brush along the straining erection and his lips sucked a nipple in again. "God, Ko,  _please_ ," Izumo begged, though it wasn't clear what, exactly, he was asking for.

Kotetsu thought he knew, though. He stood up long enough to pull his own shirt over his head, his headband going with it and tossed them aside. He kicked his sandals off and bent to unwind his own bandages, but Izumo sat up then and pulled at him. "Don't have time for all that. Want you now." He murmured, capturing Kotetsu's lips again.

It was another long, thorough kiss designed to make insanity a sure thing, and Kotetsu loosed a low moan as his best friend's, hands ran down over his chest. They explored and learned, tasted in their own way as scars and dips were inventoried. Muscles were cataloged and gasps and moans were recorded for future reference.

They slid down to Kotetsu's own belt and button and a moment later, they were open and one hand wrapped around the straining arousal that sprang free from the boxers. Izumo groaned as he stroked, the velvety skin soft in his palm. He collected the moisture leaking from the tip with one finger and ran it over the head, earning himself a loud, "Fuck, Izu!"

Izumo pushed Kotetsu backwards a step and slid off of the desk. He landed lightly on his knees, looking up along the length of his lover's body. Then with exaggerated slowness, he stuck his tongue out and just  _barely_  touched Ko's cock.

One of Kotetsu's hands gripped the edge of the desk, the other threaded through the brown hair, fisting gently in the strands. Izumo watched Kotetsu's face as he opened his mouth and moved it down over the hard length. But by the time he made it half way, his eyes closed on their own and he savored the taste. He moaned around the flesh and an answering groan was heard from above.

His hand came up and cupped his lover's balls as he worked the cock in his mouth over. He used his tongue, testing for the spots that would make Ko moan the loudest. Then he pulled off, teasing the tip then swallowing the length completely, giving a firm suck. As he pleasured his lover, Kotetsu's sounds got louder and more demanding until finally his hair was being pulled. "No, God, not yet, Izu,  _please_."

Izumo reluctantly let go and stood, Kotetsu pulling him in for another of those insane kisses. Izumo's pants were pushed down over his hips and he kicked the offending clothes off to the side. Ko stood back to take in his whole body, swallowing at the incredible sight. "God…" he whispered in awe then pulled the other man back into his arms.

He wanted to feel them completely bare against each other and his own clothes were starting to frustrate him. He backed up once more, pulled a kunai out and sliced the bandages clean through. Then his pants and boxers joined the pile on the floor and finally,  _finally_  they were both naked.

Arms wrapped around each other again and twin moans escaped when their arousals brushed. Both had pre-cum flowing from their tips, both were straining, nearly desperate in their need. Lips crashed together again and tongues fought, tasted, and thrilled.

When they broke apart, Kotetsu paused to remember how to speak and groaned. "Fuck."

"Hmm?" Izumo blinked, trying to focus through the sexual haze. "What, Ko?"

"No lube," he grumbled.

Izumo once more then scrambled for the desk, yanking open a drawer. "There has to be some lotion or something."

Kotetsu pulled a second one open, but it was Izumo who surfaced with the small bottle. "I'll be damned if I let this  _not_  happen. Come here," Izu demanded, pulling Ko back again. Another kiss, more touches, more tastes as he fought to open the bottle. Finally he succeeded, pouring some into his hand. He wrapped it around his lover's cock, stroking it and coating it thoroughly. "Want you inside me now, dammit," he groaned.

Kotetsu grabbed the bottle from him and Izumo spun around bending over the desk. When he didn't feel anything at first, he groaned, "Please, Ko, for the love of all that's holy…"

Ko chuckled. "Demanding thing, aren't you?"

Izumo looked over his shoulder, "I'm this close to dragging you down and taking you, instead. I've waited way too fucking long for this."

"Yes, sir," Ko said with a grin, fighting the urge to chuckle again. Instead he pushed two fingers into his lover, earning himself a loud moan and a hissed 'yes'. He worked them carefully, doing his damnedest to stretch and prepare, holding on to his patience by a nothing more than a tiny hair.

"God, now, Ko, fuck…" Izumo moaned, pushing against his fingers and Kotetsu gave up. He lined up instead, bent low over his lover's back and dropped kisses along the bare skin.

Ko stopped, poised with the head of his cock at Izu's entrance, his mouth next to Izumo's ear. "Love you, Izu," he whispered and Izumo looked over his shoulder.

Izu reached back, gripping one of Ko's hips and meeting those addictive lips. "Love you, Ko," he whispered back and his eyes slid closed as Kotetsu slowly pushed into him. "Oh God, you feel better than I imagined."

"Yes… God yes," Kotetsu groaned, easing his way into his lover's body. "Oh fuck, you're tight…" He paused only half way in to try to find some control, some way to hold on. He buried his face in the back of Izumo's neck, breathing heavily.

Izumo's muscles flexed around his cock and before he could stop himself, Kotetsu's hips snapped and he pushed the rest of the way in. "Oh damn, Ko!" Izumo shouted when he was filled. "Oh fuck, that feels good…" The hand on Ko's hip tightened and Izumo's head dropped as he panted hard.

Kotetsu held there a moment, trying to give them both a chance to scrabble around for sanity, but it all felt too good and he had to start moving, pulling slowly out then thrusting hard back in. Izumo grunted and moved with him, matching his thrusts. Too much arousal, too much touching, too long waiting for this moment. The moans and grunts were loud as they moved together, working to push the other off the edge and into that ultimate pleasure.

But a moment later, Kotetsu pulled back. "Roll over, Izu, wanna see you, wanna watch you cum" he whispered and Izumo didn't even  _consider_  arguing. He lay back on the desk, lifted his legs and watched Ko get step up to the edge of the desk. His lover slid slowly into him and when he was fully in place again, he paused, bending over and capturing Izumo's lips.

When he pulled back, he took one hand, threaded their fingers and pinned it next to Izumo's head then started moving again. "Ko… God, Ko…" Izumo moaned loudly, his hand tightening in Kotetsu's, eyes glued to the beautiful slanted ones. "Nngh... fuck… not gonna… can't…" Izumo's back arched as he spoke, the incredible feel of his lover getting to him. Kotetsu's hand wrapped around his lover's length and as he stroked, he tried to match the rhythm of his hips but it broke and thrusts became erratic as his own climax edged closer.

"Oh fuck, Izu, so close…." Kotetsu's groan was loud in the otherwise silent room, the only other sounds were the slap of flesh on flesh and the harsh breathing of his lover as they moved.

"Nngh, me….fuck, me, too," Izumo moaned. He grabbed the edge of the desk to brace himself then lifted his legs a little higher, matching the thrusts, wanting badly to bring Ko with him over the edge. "Come, Ko,  _please_ , come…" This was nearly a shout, the pleasure damned close to overwhelming.

Kotetsu tried to hold on, but the words -- his name -- in Izu's voice was almost too much. Then the vision of his lover, of Izumo, -- back arched, eyes squeezed closed, face flushed from his climax, thick white cum spraying both of them --  _was_ too much and any hope for restraint was gone. Kotetsu threw his head back and let go. Sight and sound were stolen, along with sanity and control and he was shoved almost violently over the edge and into orgasm.

"I…zu…!" The choked sound was all he managed before his thrusts turned fast and hard as he rode his climax out, the pleasure flying through his body and out of his cock to fill his friend. He heard Izumo murmur his name as he slumped down over his lover, nearly passing out with the force of the experience.

Arms went around him, legs cradled him and he nuzzled Izumo's neck. He was in a very awkward position, half bent over but he couldn't begin to care just then, couldn't possibly move even if the Hokage tower was burning down around them. He was way too happy where he was and with whom.

Neither moved for a full two minutes, despite their position and location, thoroughly enjoying the touches and light kisses. Izumo played with a spike, nuzzling the other man and Kotetsu kept his face buried in Izumo's neck and scent, dropping his own kisses along the skin in front of him. Finally, Izumo chuckled quietly. "Something funny?" Kotetsu asked.

Izumo chuckled again. "Sort of. This isn't exactly how I imagined us doing this for the first time. In the Hokage tower, on a desk, under threat."

Kotetsu laughed. "No, I can't say that's what I thought, either." He stood up and eased out of his lover, sending an apologetic look at the wince from Izumo, then helping the other man sit up. He dug tissues out of the desk and they cleaned themselves up as much as they could, then looked around the office. "I wonder if there's any way to get her attention. If we sign the form and push it back out," Kotetsu mused.

Izumo frowned. "If someone were to come by, though, and pick it up by accident, I'd hate to see how that would play out."

Kotetsu winced at the thought. "Yeah, I can see that. Oh well, I guess we're stuck in here with each other and her sake."

Izumo's eyes widened. "Ko. We can't drink that. She'll kill us," he warned.

Kotetsu grinned. "Maybe. Maybe we can replace it before she knows."

"She'll check first thing. I'm sure of it." Izumo insisted then sighed. "Besides, I think there are better things to do tonight besides get drunk." He grinned up at Kotetsu, eyes heating.

Ko looked down at him and his lips spread into a matching smile. "Yeah, I can think of a thing or two," he said, wrapping his arms around his lover. He bent and kissed him slowly and gently then pulled back. "You still okay signing that paper?"

Izumo nodded. "Yeah, are you?"

" _That_  certainly didn't change my mind," Ko said with a grin and Izumo laughed.

"Mine, either. Now, let's see what food there is. I have feeling we're going to need plenty of fuel for the night," Izumo said, sliding off of the desk. Kotetsu laughed, but the mirth died at the view of Izumo's naked body. Ridiculously, he could feel himself wanting to respond again. Already. He shook it off and went back to humor.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He asked and Izumo elbowed him.

"Too late to ask that now. You're mine, dear husband and you better get used to it." He chuckled and turned to the desk.

"Say that again." Kotetsu's voice was quiet.

"What?" Izumo asked distractedly as he pulled the drawer open. He glanced over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the expression on Kotetsu's face.

"Husband. We're really going to get married?"

Izumo stood up and turned. "Yeah. We really are. Want to make it formal?" He asked, but at Kotetsu's puzzled look, he just grinned again. "Hagane Kotetsu, will you marry me?"

Ko face cleared and he grinned as well. "Yes. Kamizuki Izumo, will  _you_  marry  _me_?"

"Just try to stop me." Izumo said, pulling Ko in for another kiss. "Now, I'm  _starving._ "

Kotetsu laughed. "Yes, sir. Let's get food."

* * *

Tsunade chuckled into the round glass ball on her desk. She'd leave them alone for a while yet, but she might just let them out so they could actually go home later. As long as they left the sake alone.

"What are you doing?" Shizune asked and Tsunade jumped.

"SHIZUNE! Don't SCARE me like that!"

"You wouldn't get scared if you didn't spy on private moments between members of your staff, would you?" Shizune propped one hand on her hip and glared at her superior.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tsunade said, examining her nails.

"So, are they getting married?" Shizune asked.

"Yes, they…" Tsunade stopped and closed her eyes. "Shit."

Shizune smirked and held out her hand. Tsunade grudgingly held out the glass ball. "We'll let them out a little later, if they'll sign the form and push it through, which they'll do. Then send them home. But they can clean that damned office tomorrow. It's going to smell."

Shizune chuckled. "For once, I don't think they'll care."

* * *

There was a pile of empty chip packages, an empty bottle of tea and a few other wrappers spread across the floor. Izumo was lying with his head in Kotetsu's lap and Ko was playing with Izu's hair, eyes tracing his lover's face. He'd seen done the same inspection countless times before, but it had never had quite the same look of love mirrored on it that it did now. "I have a confession to make," Kotetsu whispered.

Izumo raised an eyebrow, meeting Ko's eyes. "Oh?"

"I… um… kind of trapped us into the agreement," Kotetsu said, his cheeks coloring.

"You what?" Izumo's mouth dropped open and he stared in shock at the other man.

"I poked you into forging the note on purpose," he said, clearing his throat and looking away.

Izumo blinked at him. "Why?"

Kotetsu squirmed. "I just saw it as an opportunity to shift things for us. You know, move things along."

"And you thought scaring the shit out of me was a good way to go about it?" Izumo asked, his eyebrows going up into his hairline.

"Uh, well… see, I kind of didn't… um… think that you'd react quite like that." He stuttered then he closed his mouth with an audible snap.

Izumo simply stared at him for a moment, blinking then he blew out a breath. "I should be mad. I should be  _really_  pissed off," he said, glaring without heat.

"I know. I'm sorry, Izu." Kotetsu frowned.

Izumo reached up with one hand and cupped a cheek in his palm. "But it worked out, so I can't be too mad." He sat up and turned to Kotetsu, leaning in for another long, slow kiss. He shifted, then, straddling Ko's lap and the kiss deepened. He felt himself -- and Kotetsu -- both responding to it and the touch. Cocks hardened again and Izumo rocked into Kotetsu, their arousals rubbing and moans leaking around the kiss.

"So, had enough to eat, then?" Kotetsu asked when they broke apart for air.

"I think I can manage for another round," he grinned wickedly.

Kotetsu chuckled, wrapping his arms around Izumo and pulling his lover tight against him. "Just one?"

"Well, you know, we'll have to see. Depends on which… end… I'm on," he said and chuckled at the look on Ko's face.

Kotetsu smacked Izumo's ass hard once and surprised them both when Izumo moaned. "Well, well," he murmured. "My future husband's a kinky bastard."

"And you love it," Izumo muttered before his lips crashed into Ko's again.

"Hell yes, I do," Kotetsu managed when they surfaced for air.

But just as they were going to kiss again, there was a perfunctory knock on the door and it was pulled open. Tsunade stood in the doorway, staring open-mouthed at them. Her face turned red and they caught sight of a small trickle of blood dripping from her nose as she spun around, giving them her back. Kotetsu snatched up his shirt and wrapped it around Izumo's ass to hide the worst of it. "Uh… um… I was…on my way out and…um… I thought I'd, erm, check to see if you… uh… were ready to sign the paper."

"If… you give us a couple of minutes, we'll be happy to," Izumo managed, his very red face buried in Kotetsu's neck.

"Good. Okay. I'll, um, leave the door unsealed, then. Just…uh… when you're ready? And, um, make sure you clean up." And with that, Tsunade simply poofed out of the room, the door slamming shut in her wake.

Kotetsu and Izumo looked at each other, groaning. "We're never going to live this down."

"I don't know," Ko said, thoughtfully. "Maybe we can offer a trade. We have enough blackmail material on her that we could take to Shizune…"

Izumo sat up and smiled. "Oh yes, we do."

"Good, that's settled. How about we sign that paper, then and go home?" He asked, heat in his eyes.

"I'd like that. Because, well, I'm not through with you yet tonight," Izumo said with a grin. "And won't be. For a very long time.

Kotetsu groaned. "Oh, I'm in so much trouble."

"You love it and you know it." Izumo chuckled at Kotetsu's answering grin and nod. "And that's what we get for getting caught," Izumo said, his own smile spreading into a grin and started dressing.

"Hmm. Maybe I'll have to get us caught again."

"Oh? In what?" Izumo asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, there's the supply room, the file room, the archival room, the gate booths-all four of them…" Kotetsu started and Izumo interrupted him with a groan, his body responding to the series of images those words spawned.

"Come on, we can save those for another day," Izumo said, "Getting caught once a day is enough for me."

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
